The Darkness Of Night
by Cloudy225
Summary: A short fic carrying on from 33x1. 'With tears running down his face, Iain pulled Sam’s limp body gently into his arms'.


**I don't own Casualty.**

 **So after the tragic events of last night's episode, I decided to do a follow up set after the episode.**

 **Hands up, who else cried at Sam's death.** **Please review.**

With tears running down his face, Iain pulled Sam's limp body gently into his arms, the blood dripping onto his paramedic uniform. A tear on her pale face dripped down onto his arm. She had been so scared. So scared and he could do nothing to stop it. He quickly carried her into the main hospital, still holding out hope that she would be okay. Holding out hope that he wouldn't be the main cause of her untimely death.

A former army medic killed from shrapnel, ironic really. Or so he would've thought if that former army medic hadn't of been one of his best friends as well as his former lover. As he carried her through reception, he couldn't help but feel like he was parading her body to the masses, showing off what his mistakes had cost the department.

The first one to notice the lifeless paramedic was Jan. She had seen Iain entering reception, looking lost and broken. Then, the older woman looked down into his arms. Her eyes widened in horror for her colleague. It only felt like seconds ago that they had been clearing the pile up together with the other paramedics and Dylan. She saw the trail of dark blood coating the flooring behind Iain. This was all she needed to tell her that there was no chance of life now.

As the woman came to Iain, more and more people noticed. Noel's heart stopped momentarily. He had thought that all of their lot was safe, only for this to happen. It was a crushing blow to the morale of the department, and the receptionist knew the devastating effect this would have on many of the staff, including him.

He could still remember her first day at Holby. Booking her into a B and B after the ambulance crash with Dixie and Jeff. Coincidental, he supposed, that it was an ambulance crash that started her career at Holby ED, but another ambulance crash that ended it just as swiftly.

Dylan and Connie had just stepped out of Resus. They both glanced over to Iain, who was striding towards the very same section the two doctors had just got out of, followed by Jan. Connie gasped in horror for the paramedic she had barely given a chance to. She instantly regretted that, along with the sorrow she felt for the loss of such a young life.

Dylan felt like he was suddenly submerged into icy water. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Tears formed in his eyes for the first time in years as he struggled to take on the fact that the woman he had been unable to stop caring about had died. He felt an arm rest on his shoulder, Duffy's. However, the comforting touch didn't stop him from running into Resus after Iain.

The lifeless, pale body had already been placed on a hospital bed by Iain, but Dylan insisted on doing the chest compressions. He could feel the warm blood from her wound soaking into his hands as his efforts were futile. After a few minutes, he felt hands grabbing his wrists and slowly pulling him away from Sam's body. Charlie's hands, he noticed as he turned around briefly.

The older man also looked saddened by the death of yet another of his colleagues. It seemed to him that half of them these days died instead of leaving the hospital safely.

"Time of death, 23:13," He heard Connie's voice unwillingly say, making the loss all that more final. That was all that was needed to send him over the edge. Iain had long since left the room in floods of tears and mumbled apologies towards his former fellow army medic. Tears ran down Dylan's face as the former alcoholic blindly stumbled out of the room as he tried to escape the suffocating pull on him.

He could feel people's sympathetic gazes burning into his back as he couldn't get out of the hospital fast enough. Shaking, he collapsed onto a hospital bench. He sobbed gut-wrenchingly for the woman he would never see again. The woman his life once revolved around gone too soon.


End file.
